1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to computer network environments, and more specifically to logging services in distributed, multilevel architectures.
2. Description of Related Art
Logging is the process of recording system events so that those actions can be reviewed later. Handlers are software objects that direct messages recorded by a logger to a destination. Messages can be directed to a file, a database, a console screen, or to other destinations. Remote logging for distributed computer networks is available for large scale installations. However, current remote logging systems have several drawbacks.
Typically, software components running on remote machines cannot be reconfigured remotely by a system administrator. In addition, current remote logging approaches use a single level hierarchy of logging across multiple machines (i.e. Object Request Brokers (ORBs)). Therefore, all machines receive the same logging handlers and the same logging configuration. No inheritance exists between logging levels.
Current approaches also lack the ability to customize differently each component logging across ORBs. Messages are not in real time, but rather after-the-fact, since Operating System (OS) commands are used against OS specific resources. Methods to stop logging a file (backup) are done manually through a concatenate (Cat) command. Current systems also have inadequate security due to all the logging being sent, regardless of customer the customer viewing the log (multi-customer problems).
Therefore it would be desirable to have a remote logging service that allows remote configuration of logging elements within ORBs and across multiple ORBs.